The Winged Blade
by SurrealPagan
Summary: Kina begins a online game and dosen't know that she has entered something more than just a mere hobby, but now a struggle for her life and new found friends. MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

.Hack//Surreal

This is my first story on fanfic, so please rate and review.  
(Disclaimer: The characters were created by me, the "world" is based off the anime/game .Hack)

Kina started at the computer screen, it read: Loading at 96.  
She drummed her fingers on the desk nervously waiting to see the game everyone had been talking about for so long. It had cost her a week's pay to buy the game and the headset but finally the loading was done. Kina slipped the headset on and opened up the game. A flash of light and colors exploded across the screen as the game booted up. She clicked 'Create new character' and a list of options came up. After a few minutes she had her bio ready.  
Login Name: Kina  
Character Name: Kina-Wind  
Class: Edge Punisher

A flashing continue button urged her to go on and experiance what she had been missing. With one final look at her stats she clicked the button and waited. She was now logged in and was suprised to see the glowing sphere beside her. It seeemed to move and have a energy of it's own. She hesitantly poked it and a menu came up with all sorts of words. She had no clue what they meant so she chose three at random Bursting Forbidden Death. A glow emanmated from the sphere and floated to her body like wind. Suddenly she was in the middle of some sort of grassland. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud to no one in particular. She walked forward a few steps and saw something resembling a dragon. She walked towards it but stopped as her friend Neji's voice echoed through her head

"There are a lot of cool monsters in "The World"

Maybe that's what this was... a monster. She wasn't brave enough to tackle it on her own. She was pondering what to do about this problem when another wayward adventurer passed by her. He walked to the dragon calmly and drew what looked like a huge grim reaper sycthe from mid air. The dragon's intrest was perked and it was obviously in a bad mood. The man turned towards her if asking 'Do you want this kill?' Meanwhile the dragon behind him had decided playtime was over and he charged at the man with amazing speed.

Kina cried "Look out!"

He turned his attention back to the looming form in front of him. The dragon readed up and a huge burst of flame erupted from its mouth. The man dodged and ran swiftly behind the dragon and with one blow of his sycthe the dragon was dead it head severed from it's body.

He muttered something from a distance that Kina couldn't hear and started walking her way. He came to a stop in front of her and bowed.

"Hello My name is Daemon"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Still no reviews yet, sigh Well to anyone reading enjoy chapter 2)

Kina stumbled over her words but managed to say her name

"Kina-Wind"

"Hmm Kina-Wind is it?"

He looked over her armour breifly.  
"You do know this is a level 83 area right?"

Kina gasped and said quickly  
"No, I just started playing a few minutes ago and I--"

"Didn't know what you were doing?" Daemon finished. He continued

"It's amazing you could even get here, most people can't they're blocked"

"Oh well I didn't know" she said meekly

"Well how about this, I'll teach you about 'The World'. But right now I have to go. I'll email you later about what to do. Deal?"

She nodded. He warped out of the area. Kina looked around cautiously, she loved the atmoshphere of this place but didn't want to get killed. She took one last look before she warped back to the root town Mac Anu.

When she arrived at Mac Anu she browsed the shops and managed to talk to a few people and got some tips and warnings. There was nothing else for her to do so she logged out determined to answer the email the second Daemon sent it.

She hadn't looked at the desktop for more than two seconds when a the email chime beckoned her. Kina clicked on the email.

Sender: Daemon  
Subject: Training

Message: Well I guess it's time to show you the better parts of 'The World' If you would like me to teach you how it works meet me at Delta Bursting Expansive Plains.

Kina read the message once and re-read it to be sure. She hastily typed an email and logged back in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(_just add water lilly-_ Thanks for my first ever review! I'll keep updating I hope it stays interesting

'The World' was even more breathtaking then it had been previously, now that she had a goal. She went to the Chaos gate this time confident about her warping ability. She put in the keyword Daemon had given her Bursting Expansive Plains, in the Delta server. The now familar light surronded her once more.

Kina found herself in a dismal area. It didn't have meadows or flowers but as she looked around it didn't have dragons either so she was thankful. A chime came from the Chaos gate signalling her that another person had entered the area. Suprisingly it wasn't Daemon. It was a girl. Kina tried not to stare but her armour was breathtaking. She had gauntlets instead of a blade which seemed weird to Kina, but it fit her charecter suprisingly well.

"Are you Kina-Wind?" the girl asked cautiously

"Yes, I am"

"Hmm, who sent you here?"

Kina was confused "Daemon did, why?"

"It's nothing I just had to make sure... But never mind that I need to show you how to fight. Oh and uh my name's Miharu."

Miharu began walking towards some monsters and Kina followed.

"Once you get into battle your charecter will draw their weapon."

Miharu demonstrated proper fighting techniques and arts that can be used.

Kina relayed the information to be sure she had understood.

"So I have health points, and spell points? Spell points can be used to cast arts, powerful weapon attacks, or spells."

Miharu nodded.

"Exactly. Now we'll fight those monsters up there" She gestured to three goblins.

Kina snuck around behind the monsters and lunged at the nearest one, catching it off-gaurd with a suprise attack. One of the goblins attacked her from behind with a crudley made sword. She turned around to hit it but Miharu was already there delivering a fatal blow.

'Now's the time' Kina thought

"Tiger Gale!" she yelled and swung her blade down and then in a half-cresent. The goblin's arm had been severed in the battle. Miharu kicked it twice and it fell dead.

Kina looked around. All four goblins were dead, her first battle and she had won.

"Congrats!" Miharu said with a smile. She continued

"Go to that dungeon, over there and get the treasure, you deserve it"

Kina looked around confused but soon saw the big rock that resembled a cave. She walked tentativly towards it and then ran.

She was out of breath but saw the treasure cheast looming just a mere four feet away. She walked up to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn" she muttered

A crash sounded in the distance. She looked back behind her and the dungeon door had slammed shut.

Out of the shadows a form appeared. She saw it was Daemon and was instantly relived. But something was wrong. He has drawn his reaper blade and there was a cold look in his eyes.

"D-Daemon?"

"Draw your blade, this is the test to see if you've learned anything at all." He said cooly with a slight edge in his voice.

Kina drew her blade, not knowing what to expect from this friend turned foe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(chap 4 enjoy, nonexistant readers)

Daemon taunted her

"Are you scared?"

She didn't know how to respond. Maybe this was the darker aspect of 'The World' her friend Neji had mentioned.

He darted towards her his huge scythe in hand.

"This is your test Kina, feel the wrath of Pk!" he yelled

'Pk?' she thought

With one flick of his wrist the scythe slashed through the air barely missing her head. She couldn't possibly try to hit him, his weapon covered to much distance. She uttered the words to the only spell she knew.

"Rue Kruz!"

Ice fell from the sky scoring a hit on him but barely did any damage.

He laughed "Ok, Ok since your so weak I'll give you one free hit"

She smiled this was her chance to prove him wrong.She lunged using her art

"Tiger Gale!!" She attacked visciously and felt her huge blade hit it's mark, twice.

"So you've learned nothing..." he said with a sigh and continued "Pity you looked promising"

One hit and she was dead.

Game Over

She slammed her fist into the desk as her destop booted back up, mocking her in it's slowness.

The mail chime becokned her. She ignored it. But her eyes were drawn to the 'new' icon so she opened it.

Sender: Miharu  
Subject: Daemon  
Message: I'm sorry about Daemon pking you (Player killing) and also that I tricked you. We wanted to know if you were worthly. If you want to join us come to Mac Anu's (at)home gate

Kina sighed, Worthly? Tricked you? Was this really 'The World' she had signed up for? Kina looked at the clock on screen. She didn't have anything better to do so she could probably check out the (at)home.

She logged in and headed to Mac Anu's mercenary district. Miharu was waiting at the steps leading to the (at)home. Kina looked at her coldly not wanting to be tricked again.

"So why did you summon me here?" she asked

"To see if you wanted to join our guild, The Winged Blade. Our headquarters are based here at this (at)home. Daemon pking you was a test to see if we wanted you to join."

Kina bit her lip, 'What have I got to lose?' she thought to herself.

"Sure I'll join" she said

Kina recieved The Winged Blade (at)home key.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to everyone" Miharu said happily.

Kina followed her through the door. When she entered the (at)home she was amazed. The walls were lined with weaponry and armour for every class and any imaginable level. Plenty of health and sp potions were stocked carefully on shelves by potentcey. Scrolls to learn spells were stacked in a bookcase. And most suprisingly their were couchs, to relax. Perched on one was Daemon. He smiled and her and said

"Hi Kina, did you enjoy your first pk?"

Kina growled under her breath resisting the urge to lunge at him knowing the urge would lead to the same results as last time.

"Which part, the one where I almost gutted you?" she spat

Daemon looked at her his eyes twinkling "Feisty today, aren't we?"

She said nothing in response, she resigned to sit on the couch opposite from Daemon.

"Daemon we should tell her about 'The Scroll'"

Kina's intrest was perked instantly

"What scroll?"

Daemon gave Miharu a mutionus look that made her cringe.

"'The Scroll' is a legendary object said to grant infinite levels to whoever uses it. The Winged Blade is just a cover name of our real mission, the search for the scroll. Are you in?"

"In?" she repeaeted

"Yes in."

"Is this like a guild specific quest?" she asked

"Nope it's real and legendary"

Kina considered her options but then answered.

"I'm in"

Daemon smiled

"Good because your first mission starts now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Thanks for reading so far, this chapter is UBER short and I'm working on it)

"First mission?"

Kina tried not to look to thrilled but could barely hide her joy.

Miharu laughed and echoed Daemon

"Yes it's all important and you'll enjoy it--- you get to level up, newb"

Kina looked at both of them, and understood. How could she work with someone that skilled with all that armour and strength and be level 3?

"So I just have to level, that's it?"

Daemon smiled

"For now yes, then the real fun begins. Get to level 30"

Kina nodded and stood up from the comfy couch and and stepped outside.


End file.
